Taren do Aron a'Murray
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'1" Weight: 190 lbs Age: 21 Place of Origin: Lugard, Murandy Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 1 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History The soft thud of hooves moved at a slow plod as it bore it's rider through the light drizzle of rain. The rider was light skinned, fair you might say if you could call a man fair skinned, with brown hair and green eyes, light freckles dotted his cheeks. Taren do Aron a'Murray had started from his home more than a month ago with what his family had been able to save over the past year and a half. He had left his home to pursue a dream, a dream of his and his Uncles. One I aim to see fulfilled, Taren thought as he eyed the crumbled letter he had just finished reading. Tears welled up in his eyes, not to cry, Men don't cry. Taren's Father and his Uncle had both served in the Aiel War, but his Father had died. Saving his Uncle he claimed. His Uncle had raised him as his own since he was a babe, even moving his wife in with Taren and his mother to keep an eye on them both. From a young age Taren had been taught the sword, taught of the flame and the void, the Oneness. Little things his Uncle could recall from his time serving in the war. A youth would need to know those things growing up in Murandy. A hard place was Lugard, a city full of thieves with a King whose power and influence could barely be felt throughout the city, let alone carry beyond those walls. Defense had been what the goal was at first, but one day that changed. A woman, something peculiar with her face, had come with a man in a cloak that was there one minute then gone the next, light seemed to bend around it, to distort. The two were there to purchase horses from his Uncle which he sold to them. Watching after them Taren dreamed of what adventures people like that had, what kind of lands they had been to. Probably across the Spine of the World to fight the Aiel or to the Blightborder fighting Trollocs. His Uncle told him not to be a fool, Trollocs were not real just some Gleeman's fancy. But Taren was night quite sure. It all started with them, Taren thought. That one moment had led to his journey, to his eventual goal. Taren learned later that the woman had been Aes Sedai and the man a Warder. Sworn to protect her, sacrifice his own life so that she might live. Taren thought that the goal to work towards in the stories would have led to him training harder so he would be able to run off and become a Warder, but his training was just keeping up with what he knew now. His Uncle had no more to teach of his experiences and he didn't have the money nor means to get to Tar Valon, the city of the Aes Sedai. So he made a deal, his Uncle was friends with a local innkeeper, but the patrons were growing afraid of staying there due to the increasing level of crime. His Uncle would get him a job there working as a guard and he would supply him with a horse when he had the money to afford one. A year and a half. That is how long it had taken him to finally save enough. He finally had what they had believed would reach him his destination, Tar Valon. No more nights going hungry, no more nights in the cold or under the stars. Being able to buy anything you want...Anything! He was going to be a Warder. Taren started, the grey sky seemed to part around a massive white wall and rising up from it a white spire. It jutted from the ground like an arm raised to the heavens, the White Tower. He was there, his journey was at an end. Or only just beginning. Category:Warder Bios Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies